1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a bump of a probe card, and more particularly to a method for forming a bump of a probe card wherein a bump having a high aspect ratio for supporting a probe tip and a probe beam is formed using a semiconductor substrate as a mold without using a photoresist film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A probe card is used to carry out a wafer level test. A plurality of cantilever structures are formed on the probe card wherein each of the cantilever structures includes a bump, a cantilever beam and a probe tip. The cantilever beam, which provides an elasticity, is a main body of the cantilever structure, and the probe tip is a portion that contacts a pad on a wafer. The bump is a support of the cantilever beam which allows the probe tip attached to an end portion of the cantilever beam to be capable of an elastic contact.
As an integration density of semiconductor device increases, a density of the cantilever structure is also increased. In order to test various semiconductor devices, bumps having various heights are required. However, a bump having a high aspect ratio is very difficult to manufacture.